No fue suficiente
by sunsetdash
Summary: [One-Shot] Cuando el amor no alcanza para superar una ruptura. (SunsetxTwi)


**_Quizas este oneshot no tenga la logica que me gustaria, pero es algo que salio de lo mas profundo de mis sentimientos :) gracias por leer!_**

* * *

**No fue suficiente.**

-Sunset Shimmer…-Escuche una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Volteé lentamente para encontrarme con el amor de mi vida de pie frente a mí. Escucharla decir mi nombre completo en vez de un "Sunsi" o un "cariño" era señal de que lo que venía no era nada bueno. Respire profundamente y me puse de pie, dejando de lado los libros que estaba ordenando en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Que sucede Twi?—sonreí intentado disimular mi preocupación.

Pude ver como mi querida Twi cerraba sus ojos y los apretaba con fuerza. Algo la estaba molestando. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez, casi como si quisiera escapar del lugar.

-Tenemos que…Hablar—Su voz sonaba débil.

-Es lo que estamos haciendo no?— sonreí—Te escucho

Me acerque acortando la distancia que nos separaba y coloque mi mano sobre su hombro. Twi levanto su rostro con lentitud y por primera vez, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-No podemos…seguir con esto—

Sentí como mi mundo se detenía un instante. "seguir con esto" ella se refería a…¿Nuestra relación?. Aclare mi garganta para finalmente hablar.

-D-de que estas hablando Twi…-La mire incrédula. Sus palabras eran claras, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Realmente lo siento…-Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Pude ver a través de su mirada todos los momentos que tuvimos juntas…

Nunca estuvo en nuestros planes comenzar una relación…Ella venia de un quiebre amoroso con alguien que yo conocía a la perfección, estaba en una situación difícil , al igual que yo, que era rechazada por todos debido a mis errores del pasado… Comenzamos a salir seguido, pasábamos tardes enteras en la biblioteca, Twi era una "cerebrito" como decía Rainbow Dash, yo también lo era, pero ella me superaba por mucho, por algo era la mejor de la clase. Nuestra amistad era maravillosa, yo esperaba cada día con ansias que llegara la hora de ir a escuela Canterlot para poder pasar tiempo con Twi. Cada mañana me despertaba con un mensaje en mi móvil enviado por ella, el cual era señal de que debía salir pronto para llegar a la hora exacta en la que siempre nos juntábamos para ir a la escuela. Twi era tan puntual, recuerdo como me regañaba por llegar un minuto tarde.

Fue un día que estábamos en la biblioteca cuando todo inicio, yo realizaba mis labores de ordenar los libros que eran devueltos por los estudiantes, era la forma de compensar todo el daño que le hice a la escuela. Estábamos riéndonos de algunas situaciones que nos habían ocurrido con nuestras amigas, hasta que un silencio incomodo se apodero de la situación. Recuerdo perfectamente la forma en la que latía mi corazón cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y pude ver sus mejillas sonrojas, Se veía hermosa, tan feliz como siempre quise verla… sin previo aviso ella me dijo "me gustas Sunset, creo que estoy enamorada de ti". Mi mente quedo en blanco, no era algo que esperaba oír, ambas éramos mujeres, ni siquiera yo sabía que podía interesarme en una chica…pero con ella todo era diferente. Yo sabía que no estaba equivocada, estaba sintiendo exactamente lo que Twi acababa de decirme, me estaba enamorando de ella y nunca supe como paso. Recuerdo como el tiempo se detuvo para ambas cuando cerramos el momento con un beso que inconscientemente había deseado desde el momento que la conocí.

Fue desde ese día que mi vida cambio de forma impresionante, no me importaba que en la escuela no fuera aceptada por mi pasado, no me importaba absolutamente nada, lo único que me importaba era seguir teniendo la oportunidad de amarla y estar a su lado haciéndola feliz.

-Flash sentry…-

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sacándome completamente de mis recuerdos… ella…

-Entiendo, no es necesario…— Una vez más estaba forzando una sonrisa.

Ella me miro sorprendida.

Realmente la entendía…Nunca lo pudo olvidar y yo no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Esa era la cruel realidad…Intente frenar mi llanto, no podía llorar frente a ella… pero saber que seguía amando a otro sin que yo pudiese hacer algo, era lo más doloroso que me había experimentado en mi vida.

Sentí su mano tocar mi mejilla. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Por un instante admire la belleza de sus ojos color purpura…su mirada era triste, llena de sufrimiento. ¿Era la última vez que podría perderme en sus ojos?. ¿Era la última vez que podría sentirla tan cerca de mí? No podía creerlo…No podía creer que no volveríamos a compartir un momento juntas. Todo estaba a punto de terminar.

Una vez más, todo se detuvo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos… ella me estaba besando de la forma más dolorosa que jamás me habían besado antes. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso doliera tanto? Tome una de sus manos y la apreté con fuerza.

-Te quiero…-comenzó a sollozar—Perdóname…

Nuestras manos se soltaron, yo sabía que era para siempre.

Vi como paso a paso el amor de mi vida se alejaba, y yo…yo no podía hacer más que seguirla con la mirada. Cada uno de sus pasos era un golpe en mi corazón… Quería correr y decirle cuanto la amaba, decirle que conmigo podría ser feliz, retenerla a mi lado… pero ella desapareció de mí vista para siempre…

Irónicamente…todo termino en el lugar que comenzó, la biblioteca.

Todas las lágrimas que retuve durante nuestra conversación por fin estaban saliendo a la luz. Todo lo que vivimos…se esfumo en menos de 5 minutos.

-Te amo Twily…- susurre entre lágrimas—no te imaginas cuanto…

Aunque eso no haya sido suficiente… Siempre estaré aquí para ti.


End file.
